The study is using data from the 1985 National Survey of Oral Health in U.S. It will describe the prevalence, severity, and extent of the periodontal disease in the employed population between the ages of 18 and 65 years old. Within the limits imposed by different methods, these results will be compared with other contemporary national surveys. Preliminary results indicate that loss of periodontal attachment is frequently found in even the youngest employed person (those between 18 and 24 years of age). Loss of attachment increase in prevalence, severity and extent with age. Periodontal pockets were found in only 14% of the sample usually affecting one or two teeth. Deep periodontal pockets (>6mm) were found in only 0.5% of the sample. Recession partially accounted for the differences in prevalence, severity and extent of loss of attachment and pockets. Only 6% of the sample had four or more periodontal pockets indicating that they were at high risk for the disease.